


Harvest Moon

by Chiefchopstix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix
Summary: Why am I writing all of this lovey dovey stuff?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 13





	Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing all of this lovey dovey stuff?

09/13/2000, Powder River Saloon, Sheridan, Wyoming

Scully watched him from their booth. He was studying the song list of the old jukebox just as thoughtfully as he chewed on the toothpick between his teeth. There was determination in his eyes. It was written on his face. 

She sat patiently nursing her beer and ordered Mulder another beer as well. She looked around again at the rustic surroundings. Old tack gear adorned the walls along with antlers and wild west themed paintings and artwork. The wooden bar looked vintage, and the alcohol was modern. Dust and peanut shells were strewn on the wood floor as well. There were poker tables and pool tables on one side of the room along with a couple of slot machines and the other half set aside for the dining area, with just enough room for dancing if patrons were inclined to do so.

It was 8pm on a Wednesday. It appeared that only regular customers were in attendance tonight. It was the middle of a work week, so places like these would show more life come Friday when the weekend crowd would show up with their paychecks freshly cashed.

Mulder returned to their table. He sat down and took a drink of the beer Scully ordered him.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Scully?"

"I thought you were doing that to me?" She said as she clinked her bottle to his. "Did you find the song you were looking for?"

"I found a song," Mulder winked as he took a longer pull from his bottle.

"Which song did you choose?" 

"You'll know when it starts," He answered vaguely. No sooner had the words left his mouth the song he chose began to play. 

Mulder stood up and extended his hand towards Scully, "They're playing our song." Scully accepted his hand. 

Mulder led her to the small dance floor. He spun her around once then pulled her close to his body. Scully laid her head upon his chest and closed her eyes.

🎶 "Come a little bit closer/ Hear what I have to say/ Just like children sleepin'/ We could dream this night away" 🎶 

Mulder looked upon his new bride as she met his gaze, "Thank you for saying 'I do'."

Scully smiled, "What did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know? You could have said 'no'."

"That would have made the flight back to D.C. a very long one. Saying 'I do' was my only option."

🎶 "But there's a full moon risin'/ Let's go dancin' in the light/ We know where the music's playin'/ Let's go out and feel the night" 🎶

"This probably isn't the dream wedding you wanted as a little girl."

"No, but it is very us."

"How so?"

"Cheap motel. Courthouse wedding. Old roadside bar. Not to mention our first dance as a married couple in the same bar"

"You're right. It's perfect!" He said toward the ceiling.

Scully laughed into his chest.

🎶 "Because I'm still in love with you/ I want to see you dance again/ Because I'm still in love with you/ On this harvest moon" 🎶

"We can have a church wedding when we get back to D.C. That way your mom can be there and your brother will approve."

"You would marry me in a church?"

"Yes. You don't think I'd want to?"

"I just know how you feel about..."

Mulder interrupted her, "I would do anything for you."

🎶 "When we were strangers/ I watched you from afar/ When we were lovers/ I loved you with all my heart/ 

But now it's gettin' late/ And the moon is climbin' high/ I want to celebrate/ See it shinin' in your eye" 🎶

"Any thoughts on how to tell the good news to the FBI and Skinner?" Scully asked.

"They don't need to know."

"You don't think they'll notice our wedding bands," she said while holding her hand up to his face. 

"People wear rings whether they're married or not nowadays," Mulder replied dismissively.

"So, I'm to just walk into work on Monday morning wearing a platinum wedding band with a blue sapphire stone set in the middle of it, and no one will take notice or think twice about it?"

"The way you say it makes it sound like a horrible idea. Maybe we could keep the news to ourselves for a bit. You know, until we think of something better?"

🎶 "Because I'm still in love with you/ I want to see you dance again/ Because I'm still in love with you/ On this harvest moon" 🎶

As the music fades, their movement continued.

"Let's get back to that cheap motel for our first night as a married couple."

"Lead the way, G-Woman."

•End•

*The X-Files were created by Chris Carter  
*Source: LyricFind Songwriters: Neil Young Harvest Moon lyrics © Silver Fiddle


End file.
